Brave Series AU: Life or Something Like It II
by Dana1
Summary: What would 17 have been like if Clark caught Conner before he left the wedding?


Title: Life or Something Like It II

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: If anything there might be comic book violence.

Summary: What would 17 have been like if Clark caught Conner before he left the wedding?

Author's note: I will be posting the first four fics of my Brave Series very soon. This fic part will give you a taste of what had happened previously. You can also go to: . and scroll down to the Brave Series. I should note you have to be a member to read but it's a great trade off. Best DCU fics are found there. Between Father and Son and Change it All have been posted.

Disclaimer: At the moment, I own no one in this fic. In later parts I claim everyone that you've never seen in comics because they are owned by DC/AOL Time Warner/Newscorp or whatever they are going by now.

When the song ended, Dick kissed her gently on the lips. Neither of them wanted to break the moment and didn't notice when people joined them on the dance floor for a more lively song. Dick set her down in her chair. "I'll be right back. I have something for Conner."

He went over to the musician and whispered his request.

"Sure man. It's your wedding day." He said with a grin. He took the mic and smiled at the group. "This song is for Conner. Mr. Grayson just informed me that he'd understand."

That's when they launched into Superman by Five For Fighting.

Cassie took his hand. "Let's dance. It is after all your song."

Conner went with her knowing that soon he'd be leaving. He had a ride arranged and was planning to slip out when no one was looking. He held Cassie to him as they danced. He finally understood why Roy and Dick had laughed when he came down wearing the Five for Fighting tour t-shirt. It was funny.

He let go of her and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." He hated lying to her but he saw his escape as everyone turned to watch the new couple start to cut the cake.

"Conner you are going to miss it!" Cassie called but he didn't seem to hear her. She went up and stood with Tim. He looked from her to where Conner had been.

"Where's Conner?"

"He went to the bathroom." She said with a shrug. He just nodded. "I'm hoping he'll come back with us." She said. "He can be Superboy again."

"Yeah maybe." Tim sounded distracted to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just thinking about things. I'm so happy that Dick and Barbara finally got married. I think it should have been sooner." He said with a shrug. He looked over at the table where there was a large picture of Wally West on it saying In Memory of. "Wally was supposed to be the best man not Bruce."

"Oh wow." She said. "I would have thought from what you said Bruce..."

"Have you seen Conner?" Clark asked coming up to them with Lois following him.

"He went inside to use the bathroom." She said. "He should be out any minute."

He disappeared into the house.

Lois turned to them. "Tim did Conner tell you where he was going."

"I just said..."

"No." Tim said at the same time as she did. "I don't know where Conner's going."

Cassie looked from Tim to Lois before hurrying into the house.

***

Conner felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He had been so close.

"Conner," Clark said not letting go of his shoulder. "You have to go back to Luthor."

"No I don't Clark." Conner said trying to move away from Clark but his grip tightened. If it wasn't for his Kryptonian DNA, that probably would have left a mark. "Look Clark I'll be okay. I even know where I'm going. It's not like I haven't planned this. I can't tell you where I'm going but I'll be okay." He knew he was babbling but he probably would have said anything to not go back to Metropolis.

"I have to take you. I'm sorry Conner but I gave my word."

Conner sighed. He knew Clark always kept his word. He looked around for an escape but realized there were too many people around and Clark always did fly faster. His shoulders slunk as he let Clark lead him away.

***

"This isn't going to work Clark," Conner said as he sat in the car with Clark and Lois on the drive to Luthor's mansion. "I've got my powers back. I won't be able to fit in."

"Conner you fit just fine into Smallville High." Clark said looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"No, I skipped school. I didn't try to fit in."

"If all else fails," Lois said turning around to face Conner, "then you are in the perfect school. It's for exemplary children."

Conner just scowled. Why couldn't he just have slipped away as planned? "Yeah I was dosed with the fear toxin at this school remember? So it's not exactly the safest school."

"Yes," Clark said, "but at least you will have that in common with your other classmates."

Conner sighed. "Clark I know you don't want me to live with you so I have no problem with going back to Smallville and living with Aunt Martha and Uncle John."

Lois reached back and squeezed his hand. "We wish you could Conner, but Lex adopted you. You have to live with him and anyway our apartment is only a few miles from the mansion so you will be able to visit."

Conner resisted contradicting her. He was sure Lex would find a way to prevent that from happening. They stopped at Clark and Lois' apartment. Clark went in and came back a few minutes later with Krypto. Krypto got in the back of the car with Conner and licked him a few times. At least he wouldn't be going to Luthor's alone.

They pulled up to the Mansion and they all got out. Conner held tightly to Krypto's leash with his good hand. One of Lex's servants came out to greet them.

"Mr. Luthor is waiting for Conner in his study. Did he bring anything with him?" He asked acting as if Conner wasn't standing there.

"Just Krypto," Clark answered.

"Very good," he said and moved out of the way to allow Conner to enter. He closed the door before Clark and Lois could follow.

"This way," he directed and then led him down the hall stopping in front of a door. "I will take the...dog to your room for you. Mr. Luthor is waiting."

Conner handed over the leash and entered the study. Luthor was sitting at his desk with his hands folded and a scowl on his face.

"Have a seat Conner."

Conner sat.

Lex placed a folder on his desk. "Go ahead and open it." He instructed.

Conner opened it and found a single piece of paper in the folder. It was an admittance form for a boarding school in Switzerland.

"Switzerland?!" Conner yelled.

"You obviously do not want to live here. Switzerland, I have been told, has the best boarding schools in the world."

"Why don't you just let me go back to Smallville? It'll save you a lot of money. Smallville High doesn't cost anything to attend." He had seen the tuition cost and was almost sure it was more money then the GNP of some small countries or at least that's what he learned the couple of times he had gone to history class.

"That will not do Conner. You are my heir and you will have the best schooling money can buy." He took a sip of his glass of wine before continuing. "Of course, if you wish to stay here, I'm sure you can go back to attending Metropolis School for Exemplary Children."

Conner knew when he had been had. Luthor knew that Conner would never agree to going to Switzerland. Conner slumped down in his chair. He supposed the school in Metropolis wasn't that bad and it would be easier to go to San Francisco on the weekends, that was if he was still a member of the Teen Titans. He sighed. "Fine I'll stay in Metropolis."

Lex just smiled.


End file.
